Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5352929-20130722112819/@comment-4933953-20140106192438
Wercial napisał(a): MJ4ever napisał(a): Zgadzam się, anonimowa kobieto. Glizdogona nie ma co żałować. Był nieuczciwą szują, która z trzech swoich najlepszych przyjaciół jednego zabiła, jednego oszukała i jednemu zniszczyła życie. Jedyne, co w tym MOŻNA uznać za wzruszające, był ten odruch litości. Ale z drugiej strony jeden taki odruch na całe życie niczego nie zmienia. I muszę cię uprzedzić, że w filmie ten fragment w ogóle się nie pojawia (znaczy chyba) Znaczy... Ja NIGDY nie biorę się za ocenę Glizdogona. Nie zastanawiało Was nigdy czemu ich zdradził? No właśnie, nie wiadomo... Był zawsze w cieniu przyjaciół. Inna sprawa, że ta cała ,,przyjaźń" pomiędzy Peterem a resztą Huncwotów wydaje mi się udawana. Może Voldemort naprawdę go zmusił, albo po prostu Peter był za słaby na wojnę? Może w ogóle nie chciał być nawet w Zakonie, ale podążąjąc za lepszymi od siebie kompanami wstąpił do stowarzyszenia? Nie mam pojęcia, ale postać Petera Pettigrew jest postacią, o której chciałabym się jeszcze dużo dowiedzieć. Wtedy wezmę się za ocenę czy żałować go, czy nie. O! Czytałaś Więźnia Azkabanu? Syriusz wyraźnie powiedział, że w kryjówce Glizdogona nie było żadnych śladów walki, co znaczy że Voldemort go nie zmusił. Wiemy że donosił mu rok przed śmiercią Jamesa i Lily. Wiemy, że przyjaźnił się z Jamesem i Syriuszem tylko dlatego, że widział w tym szansę, żeby coś osiągnąć. Gdyby oni nie przyjaźnili się z Remusem, to Peter w życiu by się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnił ani nie został dla niego animagiem (może to by było lepiej, bo wtedy nie mógłby ukrywać się jako szczur i prawdopodobnie nie miałby jak wrobić Syriusza, chyba że coś by wymyślił, a sprytu to mu nie brakowało, aż dziwne że do Slytherinu nie trafił). Potem pojawił się Voldemort i Glizdogon zobaczył w nim szansę na osiągnięcie czegoś więcej niż przy Rogaczu i Łapie. Więc z ochotą donosił mu o Zakonie. Do którego wstąpienia nikt go nie zmusił (przecież to była dobrowolna organizacja), a zrobił to dlatego, że zrobili to James i Syriusz. Czyli jak zwykle w ślad za nimi. Więc żeby przypodobać się nowemu panu Glizdogon wydał mu Potterów, a gdy Voldemorta spotkała klęska nie starał się go odnaleźć, bo nie widział już szansy na zabłyśnięcie u jego boku. Bo niby jak? U czegoś marniejszego niż najmarniejsze widmo? Był jednak gotowy wrócić do niego, gdy tylko odzyska moc, i co więcej to on pomógł mu ją odzyskać. Peter zawsze był tchórzem i myślę, że też ciamajdą, ale tchórzostwo i ciamajda wcale nie muszą iść w parze. Np. taki Neville Longbottom, zawsze pakował się w kłopoty, ale jednak trafił do Domu Gryffindora, czyli tam gdzie odważni (no dobra, Peter też, ale według mnie to pomyłka, albo Rowling chciała pokazać, że w każdym Domu może znaleźć się czarna owca), ale to Neville pobił się z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em na meczu quidditcha, był w GD i dowodził nią, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona szukali horkruksów, to on poleciał z nimi, Luną i Ginny do Deprtamentu Tajemnic. To on pierwszy postawił się Voldemortowi po "śmierci" Harry'ego. To on zabił ostatniego horkurksa, czyli Nagini. Neville to świetny przykład jak z ciamajdy może wyrosnąć mężczyzna. A, no i przede wszystkim był wierny swoim przyjaciołom. A co zrobił Peter? Dla przyjaciół, którzy (jak powiedział Syriusz w Wrzeszczącej Chacie) oddaliby za niego życie? Jednego zdradził, przez co zginął wraz z żoną, drugiemu zniszczył życie, trzeciego oszukał. Glizdogon w żadnym wypadku nie zasługuje na to, żeby go żałować. Glizdogon sam wybrał "przyjaźń" z "lepszymi". Mógł przyjaźnić się z takimi jak on, ale nie, on wolał szukać korzyści, a że James i Syriusz go polubili, to było mu łatwiej. Prędzej Voldemorta można żałować, bo on przecież nie dość że wychowywał się bez rodziców, to nie potrafił kochać przez poczęcie pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego.